


Turnabout Intruder

by the_last_dillards



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anatomical Differences, Blow Jobs, Cardassian Anatomy, Fingering, Foot fetish but only in thought, M/M, Sex Games, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: After Garak breaks into Julian’s quarters at the wrong time and catches him with a hand down his pants, they strike a bargain.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 47
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the TOS episode of the same name but has nothing to do with it. (Its an awful episode.) It just ended up being a good play on words.
> 
> Anatomy is based on Tinsnips’s Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology. Not beta'd.

Julian’s hand flew off his cock at warp speed. Someone had just opened his bedroom door.

A late night wank would be a fine idea, his sleep addled brain had reassured him. Wake up from some hazy dream, erection at full mast? No big deal. Just imagine that blond from yesterday’s holosuite program, push your pajama pants down, and finish it off real quick. Then go back to sleep for another few hours. 

It was his day off tomorrow, after all. An occasion so rare as to be treasured. 

And so he had been off guard, relaxed and sleepy, when his empty bedroom was suddenly not so empty anymore and _he_ showed up. Ah yes, the only he that would show up in Julian’s quarters unannounced and uninvited at some ungodly hour of the night. Or more technically, Julian supposed, morning.

"Computer, lights."

Garak froze in the doorway, apparently not expecting the sudden and unobstructed view of an erection.

“Garak! What the hell!” 

Julian fumbled around for a blanket or a pillow or _something_ to throw over his lap. 

There was an entirely too long gap of time between that thought and his hand making contact with the corner of a blanket but once he did, the effects of its concealment were immediate.

Garak was back on his usual track, a shit eating grin spreading over his face. 

“Ah, my dear Doctor! What a pleasant surprise! I happened to be in the area and so I thought I might pay you a visit. We never did finish our discussion on—”

“Garak. What are you doing here?” 

No. No bullshit today. 

“I was just about to tell you before you so rudely interrupted. I just happened by when I noticed your quarters were unlocked. As I’m sure you remember, you were called away during lunch earlier today and we never did get to finish our conversation. So I thought now might be a perfect opportunity to finish where we left off.”

Ah yes. That conversation. 

It had begun over Garak’s book of the week, _The Orchard’s Bounty_. An innocuous enough title if one never happened to open up to page one. It featured close to a million words of intrigue and drama happening within a small town on the edge of a fertile valley where desertification was fast approaching. If nothing else, it was far more exciting than most of the other stories Garak had lent him so far. 

But for the most part, the propagandic messages throughout were a new sort of blatant. Were the Blind Moon murders that picked irresponsible children off the street committed by the local bastard who loitered around the civic center causing trouble or by the orphan twins who mutilated pets and left their remains on doorsteps? Because clearly, according to Constable Otrak, these were the only possible suspects! 

But they hadn’t even gotten to that part in their discussion. 

No, they had gotten stuck arguing over an alderman’s reaction to being ripped off by a trader new to town. Instead of going to demand his money back, putting in some sort of complaint, or spreading gossip about the faulty goods—which surely would have been enough to push the outsider out of town—the alderman had organized a plot. By the end, he had purposefully caused the trader to fall into bankruptcy, and then had him hauled off to debtor’s prison. The trader had initially been in the wrong, yes, but it seemed a bit of an overreaction to essentially ruin a man’s life over it.

Julian had been taken aback by the casual cruelty. But Garak had seen the whole affair as rather inconsequential, explaining it away with, _When the land shakes the water, the water drowns the land._

Literally, the phrase was a reference to the relationship between earthquakes and tsunamis. But metaphorically, as Julian understood it, it held a similar, if more extreme, sentiment to the Earth classic, _An eye for an eye._

An outdated and outmoded way of thinking in his opinion. It oversimplified situations and didn’t take into consideration causes and effects. Didn’t actually prevent any problems as much as making someone feel temporarily vindicated.

Garak agreed inversely. He argued that it was indeed too simplistic a way of thinking but only because it didn’t take the idea far enough. The proper response to a wrong was to make sure you wouldn’t be crossed again by escalating the situation.

Thus began a new line of discussion. What did it mean to be _just_ or _fair_? 

They traded sayings mostly. Vast and complicated ideas cut into bite-sized maxims for easy refrain. The ones Garak shared all seemed to boil down to the ideas that bad things only happened to bad people or that one’s birthclass determined one’s value.

It was hard to say how much Garak actually believed these things. He defended his people’s ideas with vigor but also with the same gleam in his eyes as when he strung Julian along on the most outrageous of lies. Certainly, he seemed to be enjoying himself. And he seemed to enjoy picking apart Federation and Earth ideals just as much.

 _First come, first serve_ had left Garak aghast.

 _All is fair in love and war_ was nonsensical.

 _Turnabout is fair play_ was dismissed as a dressed-up rehashing of _an eye for an eye._

Garak was halfway through thoroughly thrashing it when Julian’s combadge had called him away with its typical timeliness.

And now, approximately fourteen hours later, here they were. If Garak thought that Julian was just going to let him get away with barging in at any hour without a damn good excuse, the tailor had truly unwound one too many spools of thread.

“The doors were definitely locked, Garak. You broke in. So why did you decide, in the middle of the night, to deliberately invade my privacy by breaking into my quarters? Especially, I might add, after I had already told you not to do that again.”

The look Julian was given in response was one of innocence infused with just the right amount of sympathy for his plight. He didn’t trust it. 

“My dear Doctor, if you’re embarrassed because I happened upon you in such a compromising position, let me assure you that there’s no reason to be. It’s all quite natural for a young man such as yourself. I won’t hold such indecencies against you and I won’t tell a soul.”

Julian sputtered, “I, I know that doing that is— Look, Garak! This is my room, my quarters, and you’re not welcome here.”

Garak held up his hands placatingly.

“You’re obviously quite upset. As a show of sincere regret over this situation, I will concede to your argument over the virtues of what is fair.”

“What? I don’t— _What?_ That’s not an apology and that’s not how a debate works, Garak, and you know it.”

But Garak ignored him, caught up in whatever scheme he was hatching. “What if I were to prove it?” 

Julian brushed a hand over his forehead, feeling like they were going in circles. All he wanted right now was to take a cold shower and then go back to sleep.

He tried to level, “Look, if you want to prove you’re sorry, then you can go back to your quarters and we’ll both forget this ever happened.”

But Garak was ready for him, that mischievous look coming back into his eyes. “Ah, but where would be the fun in that? No, I was thinking that we might put some of those sayings discussed earlier into practice. _An eye for an eye_ , perhaps? I’ve caught you most unfortunately with your pants down and now, it would only be fair that I allow you the same.”

Julian couldn’t help laughing. The sheer _ridiculousness_ of the situation.

“I’ve shown you mine, and now you’ll show me yours, huh?” 

Garak looked at him curiously.

“Oh, it's just another saying. Similar meaning, but more specifically connoting…” Julian trailed off, not sure that he liked where that line of conversation might take them. 

“Well, nevermind. It’s just not really the same is it? I mean, you have a measure of control over the situation. It's not uncomfortable in quite the same way as you catching me totally unawares, so there won’t be the same emotional impact. And besides, I’ve got this...hard on...” Julian motioned vaguely towards his crotch where despite everything, his little friend didn’t seem to be going away. 

He continued, “Whereas you really don’t seem to.”

Garak’s eyes had followed Julian’s hand down and lingered for a few seconds too long on the bulge under the blanket before moving back up. 

He raised an eyeridge. “You would prefer to attempt to break into my quarters and hope to catch me in a similar act?”

“No! That’s definitely not what I would prefer. Look, I’m still willing to forget all of this if you—”

Garak interrupted, “Before you decline and push me so hastily out into the cold corridor, my dear, do consider the benefits to you.”

Julian opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it. Fighting whatever Garak had to say would only prolong the encounter. The best option now was to let the Cardassian have his piece and then push him out the door.

“I cannot begin to count the number of times over the years that you’ve complained about the secrecy my people put on our medical data. And you’ve certainly asked me to do a physical exam more than once. Consider this an opportunity. A chance to observe one of the more personal and heavily guarded aspects of a higher ordered species.”

_“Higher ordered?”_

“My dear Doctor, surely you can’t disagree that certain species, Cardassians, of course, and even Romulans, are better developed. Our brains simply have more advanced systematization, memory, and processing capabilities than other more disordered species such as your own.”

Amazing. Not only did Garak think he could barge in whenever, but now he was offering to show Julian his penis while spouting rhetoric about the inferiority of Julian’s species. 

“You're really something, y’know that Garak?”

“Thank you. I try.”

Julian worried a lip as he considered the offer.

There was a unique chance here. Julian couldn’t deny that. Sure, Garak was insufferable at the best of times and really, he shouldn’t even be entertaining whatever game the Cardassian was playing, (it would only encourage him), but there was an opportunity nonetheless. How often did Julian get to see a piece of the puzzle that was Cardassian anatomy firsthand?

He sighed, releasing the reddened lip from between his teeth, and mashed his palms into his eyes. Once all the sleep had been rubbed out of them, Julian stretched and then scooted his bare ass to the edge of the bed, ignoring the rub of his waistband tucked just under his buttocks. He checked that the blanket was still firmly covering him and then he was ready.

“Alright. Show me. And more than just a flash or a minute, please. This needs to be worthwhile for me. And then we’ll call it even and you, my friend, will be on your way.”

Garak grinned. “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of anything else. I shall endeavor to make this as worthwhile as possible for you, my dear.”

Ominous words if Julian had ever heard any.

“Okay, alright. Good.” He waved a hand towards Garak. “On with it then.”

Garak undid the bottom half of his tunic to reveal pants that went up much higher than expected. If that was the ‘in’ thing, the trend had surely passed Julian by. The Cardassian fiddled along the edge. Julian couldn’t see any clasps or strings there but suddenly, the trousers were much looser. Thumbs hooked around the waistband. 

This was really going to happen. 

Julian had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold in a sudden burst of excitement. 

Oh, if his classmates from the Medical Academy could see him now! They’d be jealous for sure. A class reunion was coming up soon. Maybe Garak would allow him to take some data to—

Oh.

Well, that was a bit disappointing.

There was no penis in sight. But, Julian supposed, that’s what he got for assuming things about other people’s bodies. Instead, two rows of scales met in a vertical seam at the bottom of Garak’s belly, raised and folded in slightly on itself and somewhat more frontal than one would find on a human. Above it was an indentation mirroring the one on his forehead.

It was different from anything Julian had seen before. 

Unique. 

Something an intrepid xenophiliac might find worthy of devoting an awful lot of time to in a more solicitous venue. But, well, those thoughts would have to wait for some other early morning. He was meant to be acting as a scientist right now.

“I, uh, didn’t quite realize your, um, situation, Garak. But no offense, there’s really very little there to see. Don’t get me wrong, it’s fascinating. But I really wouldn’t consider that _an eye for an eye_ worthy. I mean, you did just see an awful lot of me just now.”

Garak looked bemused at his rambling. 

And already, Julian was getting the feeling that something was off here. This was more than misequated genitals. Garak was deliberately holding back... _something_ from him, something that he knew Julian would consider equal repayment. Oh, Julian had made a mistake. He’d been hoodwinked! 

“Ah but, my dear, I’m afraid you’ll find I followed the terms of our agreement to the letter.”

It was like talking to a goddamn genie. Any and every loophole would be extorted.

Julian massaged his temples. He was sure he could feel a headache coming on. Maybe that would solve the persistence of his erection.

“Alright, fine. Well, I’m looking. Tell me about it.”

Garak tsk’d. “That wasn’t part of our deal, dear Doctor. But I am in a giving mood tonight so I’ll humor you.”

He ran a finger along his seam as he spoke.

“This is what we call an ajan. It serves as an opening for expulsion from the body as well as the orifice where sexual activity takes place. All genitalia are kept tucked away until needed. Much more sensible than your own design, I might say. That was quite the extravagant set you had on display.”

Julian rolled his eyes. He couldn’t deny that he was fascinated that Garak apparently had a cloaca, but he didn’t need the extra commentary on his own genitals. But if Garak truly was in a charitable mood tonight, maybe he could push him further. Julian would be very interested to see just what was hiding away behind that plain and simple seam.

“Well, I’m not quite sure I can believe a statement like that to be true when I haven’t even really seen anything. You say you have genitals in there but how do I know that? Maybe Cardassians use spores to reproduce.”

“Clumsy, Doctor. It’s alright to admit you feel cheated that I haven’t allowed you to see my prUt.”

“If I admit it, will you stop talking and show me?”

“I’m afraid it's not that simple, my dear. I’ve already fulfilled my end of the bargain and besides, eversion requires stimulation. While I cannot even begin to guess your own habits, I am not an exhibitionist. However...” Garak trailed off.

He seemed to be considering something. No doubt something that would require Julian to jump through hoops while Garak sat back and enjoyed watching him struggle.

“If you are truly interested,” Garak continued, “I wouldn’t be adverse to you making an effort. But for the sake of fairness—”

Julian shot him a glare. He’d been rather satisfied with where Garak had seemed to be going but he didn’t trust any clauses that the Cardassian might add.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. I thought you Federation types loved the word. For the sake of _fairness,_ whatever it is you do to me, I have the right to do back to you.”

This was a challenge. 

There was no other explanation for it. Would Julian go through with it, allow Garak so intimately close and be close in return, or would he chicken out? Act outraged at the suggestion. Demand Garak leave or else he’d call security. That was always an option, after all.

It was a bit like their lunches, really. A push and a pull. A battle of wills. The thrill of competition. 

And it wasn’t as if Julian had much dignity left anyhow. Garak had already seen everything and Julian wasn’t so blind that he didn’t see the glances Garak kept sneaking at his crotch.

He could do this. He would do this. And he’d win at whatever game Garak was playing here.

“You know what? Fine. I agree to that.”

“Excellent.” 

Garak’s face pulled into that grin of his. The one that let the recipient know something truly awful was in store for them. With a sinking feeling, Julian knew that he had already lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Julian patted the bed.

“Won’t you sit down?”

“No, I think I’d rather stand. After all, it's been made quite clear to me that I’ve already imposed enough.”

Julian rolled his eyes. That was a fight he wasn’t going to deal with right now. Stubborn lizard. 

He stood, still gripping the blanket around his waist before gathering his courage and letting it fall to the floor. Garak made no attempts to hide where his eyes fell.

The walk from his bed to where Garak stood by the door was an awkward one. Walking around with an erection was always that way, Julian had found. But this time was somewhat different. Rather than uncomfortable constriction and abrasion, he was forced into a waddle by his nightpants around his thighs.

It didn’t help any that Garak seemed to be enjoying the sight, eyes glued to the bobbing of his penis with every step.

He could pull them off completely, of course. But somehow that seemed like it would be the wrong thing to do. Like maybe he’d be forfeiting a point to Garak somehow. And so the trousers stayed on.

When he reached Garak, Julian took a moment to look over the Cardassian’s unfamiliar physiology up close.

Finally, he said, “Can you give me a hint or something at least? So I’m not fumbling around you like an idiot? It’d make it better for you that way.”

Garak smiled enigmatically, much to Julian’s frustration. “Oh, but where would be the fun in that, my dear?”

Ah yes, the game. Always a goddamn game with him. 

Julian supposed that meant he should probably be thinking of a strategy then. He’d need to be careful with whatever he did since Garak would be reciprocating. An immediate grab for the crotch probably wouldn’t be a good or useful idea. No, he ought to work up to it. Get Garak excited first.

He tentatively reached out a hand, but then slowed to a pause halfway there. He had never made a move like this before towards Garak. To touch him so purposefully, so meaningfully, to cross that threshold from flirtatious friendship into something _more._

_No, that’s not what was happening here,_ Julian scolded himself. 

It was all just fun, a joke, a game of chicken. That’s what this was. There weren't any of the threats to their friendship that came with messy things like relationships. At most, this was a chance to work off some steam and put to rest some mutual curiosity about each other’s bodies.

Julian came to his conclusion within a second and finished reaching out, setting the hand on Garak’s shoulder. Garak mirrored him.

Neckridges were a well known erogenous zone. It was impossible to live on Deep Space Nine and not hear more than a few jokes about it from the Bajoran populace. He tentatively felt the outline of one beneath Garak’s tunic, not feeling bold enough yet to do anything more audacious like reaching under or removing it.

It was a little bit funny, actually, when he thought about it. Here they were, pants by their knees and a hand on each other’s shoulders, rubbing only very slightly over their shirts. Julian couldn’t begin to picture the sight they made.

Then came a sudden revelation. This might be a game, existing in some void outside of their relationship, but it was also a chance. Like Garak’s kotra, there were rules and an objective, but that didn’t mean there weren’t other prizes under the surface. 

Maybe officially he was only trying to get his friend to evert for comparative xenobiology reasons, but if Garak insisted on returning every caress, well, there was no reason this couldn’t be pleasurable for Julian as well. He could get Garak to touch him just how he had always longed to and touch Garak in return.

It was a freebie of an exchange. No expectations beyond tonight. No big risks to their friendship. And well, Julian just might be able to get a handjob out of it as well.

Julian swallowed down his nerves. He suddenly felt much lighter, more excited about the prospect of this game. Any annoyance left over from being interrupted earlier faded away. 

He took a step closer and brought up his other hand, giving the neckridge a firm squeeze and receiving a sharp intake of breath in return. Well, well. It seemed all those jokes and rumors didn’t exaggerate much after all. He filed the information away for later use. 

Garak returned the gesture, but other than feeling a little bit nice where his fingers dug into the muscle, it didn’t do much for Julian. Already, he was starting to feel like he was winning. 

Julian suppressed a grin and let his hands drift down to massage along Garak’s back. There was a surprising power in it. The tailor might be a bit round around the middle but there was definitive muscle hidden beneath.

Julian avoided looking at Garak’s face all the while, afraid of what he might see there and intimidated by the idea of having to look the Cardassian directly in eye. Instead, he looked past his shoulder, eyes focusing on a nondescript vase that had come with the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Garak’s neckridges darkening.

Garak’s hands followed a similar path. Julian shivered at their firmness as they brushed past his spine and ran along the back of his ribcage. The skin beneath tingled at the contact.

When Julian finally got to the arse, he went for it. Grabbed as much as he could with both hands and squeezed. He almost jumped out of his skin when Garak did the same, needing a second to reorient himself before letting out a pleased hum. 

This was nice. A plump arse under his hands and strong hands kneading his own.

Julian would be lying if he said he’d never looked. The pleasure he took in watching Garak leave their lunch table was almost as much as he did seeing him sit down. 

Actually finally getting to _touch,_ well, that was quite the unexpected treat. 

Garak had arse to spare. Thick, tough scale laid over soft, luscious curves. It was a strange dichotomy but one that deserved so much more exploration.

But, well, there was only so much more exploration Julian could stand to do from this position. 

Standing so far apart and reaching around put his arms at an awkward angle. The strain on his wrists was becoming painful. He compensated by pulling Garak’s bum towards him so that their hips were flush. 

_Oh._ Oh gods. That was good.

The new position supplied two benefits. 

One: It fixed the issue of Julian’s wrist strain. 

Two: Julian’s cock had managed to bounce up and nestle itself against Garak’s slit, tip pointing up with its length settled in parallel.

The lips parted ever so slightly against the weight, letting him get just a tantalizing hint of how warm and wet Garak was on the inside. Julian couldn’t help letting himself rock his hips ever so slightly, seeking friction and sandwiching his cock further in the slit. Garak took in a shuddering breath at the sensation.

He kept his movements tiny. Just enough to take some of the edge off while still giving him the clarity of mind to continue exploring the body before him.

Julian drifted his fingers down into the crease of Garak’s buttocks. He doubted he’d find anything exciting. It didn’t seem like Cardassians had any sort of pubic hair, and any anus Garak had would likely be internal leading into the cloaca. But one never knew with aliens. 

(And, of course, Julian himself had some much more interesting anatomy in that area that he would very much like Garak to touch.)

The scaling there was very fine, smooth and even all the way down. He slid his fingers forward and between Garak’s legs until he reached the slit again.

Garak evidently had somewhat more interesting findings. He had followed Julian’s lead right up until he reached the anus and then deviated. Julian could feel him poking and prodding everything from there to his balls. He tried to keep himself relaxed.

There was an odd look on Garak’s face. “You seem to have an awful lot going on down there.”

Julian grinned and settled his hands back on Garak’s rump. “Well, I’m sure you do too. Yours is probably just tucked away more inside than mine.”

“Would you care to explain any of it to me? I’m afraid outside of that dreadfully obvious phallus of yours, I’m not quite sure what one is meant to be doing here.”

Garak rubbed at his hole, cautiously testing its give with a dry finger. 

Julian took a perverse enjoyment at being the center of Garak’s curiosity. Allowing him a little straying from his lead couldn’t hurt anything.

“Well, that’s my anus right there.”

_“Anus?”_

The hand quickly moved away. 

“I can’t believe you let me touch such a filthy thing and said nothing!”

Garak looked absolutely affronted and Julian had to hold in a laugh at his expression. 

“Cultural differences, I suppose. It’s not too odd to feel around there when one’s pleasuring themself or a partner. It can even be a quite pleasurable place to be penetrated.”

This only offended Garak’s sensibilities further. “You would put your penis in there? You are aware what the word anus implies that orifice is used for, I hope!”

Garak gave him an assessing look, probably attempting to judge whether Julian was having him on or not. Then he glanced down at where Julian’s penis still sat snugly between the lips of his slit.

“Doctor, I do hope you are very sure you don’t have any sorts of diseases, or else I must ask you to step five metrics away from me immediately.”

Julian huffed a laugh. “Don’t worry, I’m clean.”

Satisfied, Garak brought his hand back and ran it along the underside of a testicle.

“And this? What is this?”

Julian shifted uncomfortably at the tickling sensation it produced. “Oh, those are my balls.”

“Your...balls?”

In hindsight, colloquialisms probably weren’t the best choice for this situation.

Garak shifted away from him to look down at where he was touching. He moved his hand round to the front as he fiddled with them. 

The movement caused Julian’s cock to slide down from where it rested against Garak’s slit, now leaning more heavily on the head. Julian sucked in a breath and tried to ignore the increased stimulation there.

“Um, they’re my testicles. Where the body produces sperm. Actually, they also produce some hormones too like—Ow!”

Garak had pinched some of the loose skin between two fingers and was tugging at it much too hard for his poor gonads to tolerate.

“Hey, careful! Those are sensitive!”

“My apologies.” 

Garak released him and cupped both his balls in one hand instead. Julian got the strange feeling he was being weighed.

“Might I ask why you have so much loose skin there? It seems a waste.”

“Ah, well,” Julian’s voice fluttered with Garak’s aggressive fondling. “It’s part of temperature control. The extra skin is so they can hang farther from the body when they get too warm and pull in closer when it’s cold.”

“Having them outside like that seems rather dangerous don’t you think? A well placed strike and your family line would be at an end. Not to mention how very easy it would be to inflict pain.”

Garak tugged down on one gently and Julian couldn’t help but to grind up against him a little harder. He whimpered, burying his face into Garak’s shoulder.

Julian spoke into a neckridge, “Maybe but the inside of my body is just too warm for them to function properly.”

“Yet another flaw of your species.” Garak rolled the sac between his fingers, suspiciously fascinated by this so-called flaw.

Julian grinned. “Oh, don’t act like you don’t like it. You’re clearly getting some sort of perverse enjoyment out of fondling them. Couldn’t do that if they were inside.”

Garak hummed thoughtfully. “All purely scientific curiosity, I assure you, my dear.”

Then Julian was finally released. Garak went back to mirroring him again, pressing his hips close and resettling his hands on his arse. Julian lifted his head off his shoulder, back to the game.

And with that, he was left with the question of what to do next. There wasn’t much left on Garak for him to explore. Or at least, while Garak was determined to copy him. 

He would like to get a good look (and maybe more) inside that ajan if he could. But it left an awkward question of what and where Garak would decide was an equivalent place on Julian to examine. No, the idea was best left for another day should he ever get lucky enough.

He supposed _could_ always go for the feet.

There had been several occasions where on a slow day in the infirmary, Julian would pass the time by wondering just what Garak’s would look like. Structurally similar to most bipedal humanoids most likely, but there were so many details and variations to consider. 

How fine would the scales be? Would it be the same color as the rest of Garak or would it gradient out? Spots? Did Garak have claws? How short did he keep them trimmed? Did he paint them? How long were his toes?

And here was a chance to know once and for all. To massage and lick, suck and nibble. 

Even better, anything he did on Garak would be reciprocated on himself. It had been a long time since Julian had had a partner adventurous enough to allow him that.

Sure, Garak would probably think it was a bit odd, but maybe if Julian were to give the same treatment to his hands first, it would take some of the suspicion off. Cardassians had a little bit of a thing for hands, right?

But somehow the idea felt wrong. _Unfair._

Garak was rather fastidious. If he found touching Julian’s anus to be disgusting, he probably wouldn’t be happy about having to suck his toes, especially when Julian hadn’t had a shower since before work yesterday.

It wouldn’t be right to take advantage of him in that way. 

And feet were really such a special, personal thing. They were a gift to be shared and willingly given.

No, Julian shouldn’t. Maybe one day he’d get the chance to ask Garak and try it out, but that wasn’t today.

The feet could wait.

But that left Julian back at square one. What to do next?

He hummed in thought as he continued kneading Garak’s arse and gentle grinding into his slit.

The room was strangely quiet now, all heavy breathing, but Garak gave no sign of opposition to the sudden slow down in pace.

Well, Julian could always go back to actually playing the game like he was meant to be; Getting Garak to evert.

Frankly, he wasn’t quite sure how to do that. 

There were the shoulder and neckridges, of course. But that only got him so far. Julian doubted very many Cardassians could get off from a neck rub alone. Even he needed some cock action while engaging in a good mutual toesucking before he could manage to come.

The problem was they were so different, especially downstairs. Julian would have to search Garak out inch by inch to find his sensitive spots while Garak followed his lead, no doubt hitting several of Julian’s own. He wasn’t sure that he could withstand it without coming. 

To be fair, officially there wasn’t anything against it in their rules if he did get off. But the idea of accidentally getting overwhelmed and having an orgasm—no doubt getting ejaculate on Garak and when he hadn’t even everted yet—was an embarrassing one.

Did he even dare to touch one of the spoons?

This whole game could get out of hand so easily. Even, it already _had_ gotten out of hand. Why had he agreed to this? 

He could quit. 

Maybe he should quit.

This whole thing really was a shortsighted idea, doomed from the start.

But they’d already come so far. 

How often did Julian get a good excuse to have Garak with his pants down and pressed up against him like this?

_Pressed up against him like this._ Now there was an idea. 

Why shouldn’t Julian just continue as he was now? 

He knew it was effective if the little gasps and twitches Garak gave here and there were any indication. And sure, maybe Julian wasn’t totally unaffected himself (and maybe that was part of the fun) but at least it was getting him somewhere in terms of the game’s ultimate goal.

And so Julian doubled in. 

He pressed harder against Garak, letting his cock wedge more securely between the lips of his slit. 

Garak gave him a strange look but didn’t comment.

And with no complaints, Julian went ahead. 

It was a bit of an emotional trial, letting go of Garak’s backside—who knew when his poor hand would get its fill again—but he snuck the hand up Garak’s back to a shoulder ridge and started rubbing at the dark line of scales there. He felt one of Garak’s doing the same.

It was a bit fascinating really, how the color of Garak’s ridges had changed. Seeing his eyes, jaw, and neck all outlined by a charcoal grey gave him a certain intensity that drew Julian in.

Julian rubbed up against him, rolling his hips more forcefully.

Gods, did it feel good. All slick and warm. 

He could feel something poking at him from the inside just the slightest bit, creating an interesting sensation as it traced along the underside of his cock. Was that Garak’s cock? Or prUt or whatever he called it?

Maybe he _was_ on the right track.

Julian pushed his hips into Garak’s more firmly, trying to get whatever contact he could with the thing, and let his grinding build into fast little thrusts. It wasn’t long till he was panting with exertion and well, something _more._ Garak wasn’t totally unaffected either if the little jumps in his breath were anything to go by.

An idea niggled at the back of his mind. Garak really was so wet and loose. It wouldn’t take much, very little on either of their parts really, if Julian were to pull back ever so slightly, adjust the angle, and slide right on in.

Garak would feel so good and hot inside, he was sure of it. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be strictly to the game’s rules since Garak could hardly penetrate him in the same way at the same time, but Julian would hardly complain if afterwards, Garak took his own turn.

Actually, it was a brilliant idea.

If he convinced Garak to let him fuck him, then Garak would either have to evert in order to fuck him back or lose by breaking the rules. Wouldn’t that be a trick?

“Garak.”

“Hmm?”

Oh, he sounded slightly out of it. Maybe he was close to bringing him out already.

“Would it be very against the rules if I were to put my cock inside you right now? To use you there? _Please?_ You’re so silky and warm, and you—” Julian swallowed down his nerves. “You could fuck me afterwards too.”

And that was apparently all that was needed. 

_“Oh,”_ Garak gasped, and then suddenly Julian’s cock was being pushed to the side by something thick and hard and wet. 

Garak had everted.

Julian paused his movements, completely distracted by this new development. 

It was fascinating.

The tissue was similar to that of the inner cheek, delicate and pinkish-grey in color. The tip was tapered and grew quickly in size to the wide base, so large that from where it now jutted out of Garak’s slit, Julian could never find room to enter. But as much as he had been hoping to get his cock in there, this was even better.

“There,” Garak breathed. “Now I’ve seen yours and you have seen mine. Even Stevens, I believe one might say?”

But Julian wasn’t done yet. He let go of Garak and moved to stand hip-to-hip next to him. He held his own cock up at the same upward angle as Garak’s to compare. 

“That’s extraordinary! Do you mind if I touch?”

“Be my guest, Doctor.”

Julian took hold of the organ and felt along the smooth, slippery flesh. He started at the tip, feeling the loose skin there, and made his way down towards the base. 

Garak made a strangled noise in the back of his throat just as he reached a slightly raised portion near the bottom. 

Julian looked up.

“It's very sensitive there. Just be careful.”

Julian nodded and went back to business.

It was almost funny seeing their cocks side by side. 

Where Julian was long, though no more so than within normal parameters for a human, Garak was short. Maybe close to half that. 

Where Julian was dry and conveniently external, Garak was conveniently wet and internal. 

Where Julian was mostly uniform all the way through except for the head and some noticeable loose skin and veins, Garak was featureless with a small tip and quickly thickening girth. 

Opposites in almost every way.

It was very scientifically interesting and also more than a little hot. Julian made no attempts to hide his xenophilic tendencies and seeing such differences, evolved lightyears apart, only heightened his arousal.

Garak was looking them over with curiosity as well. “Isn’t that rather strange for you, having your penis covered like that?”

“Hmm?” Julian grunted distractedly, not bothering to look up.

“Your phallus is covered in skin. That seems…desensitizing. After all, your body is completely covered by it and you certainly don’t seem in a constant state of arousal. So I don’t quite understand how you would be able to manage to stimulate yourself. Shouldn't it be wrapped in a more...delicate kind of flesh?” 

“Oh well, it's all a bit more complicated than that. Nerve endings, erectile tissues, and so on. Suffice it to say, it all ends up working well enough.”

“Does it? It looks rather abrasive and dry.”

“More so than yours? Yeah, probably. But sometimes that’s part of what makes the ride fun.” He gave a wink. “You just need a proper amount of lube to help along the way.” 

He took his hand off his cock and gave Garak’s a stroke, holding the hand up to the light afterwards to examine the thick fluids that he’d collected. He fanned his fingers out and it stretched into gossamer film between them.

Julian swallowed down the sudden urge to bring his hand up to his face to taste it. That might be going a little too far in their experiment here. After all, one didn’t exactly go around licking up their friend’s sexual fluids for fun. Better not make this weird.

Besides, Garak was watching his every move with close scrutiny.

Instead, he gathered up a bit more slick from Garak’s cock and stroked along his own leisurely to take some of the edge off. Seemingly of its own accord, his other hand drifted back to Garak and started sliding along his shaft as well.

It’d been a while since he’d held someone else’s cock in his hand, but in the end they were all the same. Some sensitive bits here. Some less sensitive bits there. Best served well lubed. A reward of a satisfying orgasm and some ejaculate once stimulated properly. 

The trick was learning each one’s individuality, and then it was like playing a fiddle.

He focused his attentions along the base, remembering Garak’s comment.

It was all a bit surreal. Jerking Garak off certainly hadn’t been in his plans when he’d woken up earlier that night, but he supposed it did add some unexpected excitement to things. Hadn’t ever really thought it’d be something he got the chance to do, if he was being perfectly honest.

And then a sudden bout of nerves hit him. 

What the hell did he think he was doing? 

Julian was meant to be here learning about Garak’s body to improve his medical knowledge. As an _observer._

Any touching had been for the game, because Garak was infuriating and couldn’t let Julian have a single damn thing without working for it. He’d just been lucky enough that he could also use it as a guise to settle some of his personal curiosity. 

But now Garak had everted, and here Julian just decided to start jerking him off without even asking?

This was dangerous territory.

What if Garak thought Julian was trying to make a move? If he did, then…

Then what?

Julian didn’t know.

For one thing, there was a chance that Garak might be scared away. 

Sure he might flirt with Julian, but Garak was flirtatious with a lot of people. He’d even made a few casual passes at Captain Sisko. It didn’t necessarily mean anything. Especially when one considered the number of times Garak had lamented the dangers of personal attachment. He might decide to cut Julian off if he thought they were in danger of broaching something here or if he realized the extent of Julian’s unfortunate crush.

Even if not, it could still change their friendship. Make it stilted and awkward. Slowly rot it away from the inside.

Julian could feel himself begin to freeze up, grip suddenly becoming stilted and loose.

“My dear,” Garak said. 

Oh. Oh no.

Garak was going to say something. Probably was going to comment on the fact that Julian had taken this too far and politely let him down. Make it clear that he wasn’t looking for complications.

Julian let go of them both and took a step away. His eyes darted everywhere but Garak, trying to think of how to fix this.

“Garak, I, I—”

Garak clapped his hands together suddenly, making Julian flinch and look his way. 

But Garak didn’t seem upset at all. In fact, there was that mischievous gleam in his eyes again. “Well Doctor, I’ve just thought of a new game for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gooey finale is still in the works! Hopefully, it'll be up in about three weeks or so but no promises.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and conversation is loved!

**Author's Note:**

> A mega shoutout and thank you to [BonusMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonusMeme/works)! I had a very vague idea in January for an 'I show you mine, you show me yours' sort of story that I ended up talking over with her and honestly, at this point I don't know who's ideas are what. But I can tell you that this story wouldn't be anywhere near as developed or pretty without her.
> 
> The next chapter is more or less done and will be up next week. The one after is still in progress.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and conversation are always loved!


End file.
